


3 Steps into Cultural Exploration

by etc_crack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sexual Humor, lancelotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: Romance can be difficult when you have an alien boyfriend.Luckily for them, they embrace a ... step by step approach.





	3 Steps into Cultural Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Lancelot Week 2017, Day 4. The prompt is free day (Unbeta'ed)

\- 1 -

The first time it happens, Lance is caught up in the moment, mesmerized by the soft blue lights of planet Solace's moon shining across Lotor's skin. A charged silence hangs between them, eyes fleeting across lips, hands and finally connecting. 

Lance feels his body surge forward, his heart soaring in his chest as he reaches for Lotor, lips colliding in heat.

Open lips, a wet noise and a stiff nervous Galra later, Lance pulls back, eyes searching other's."Uhm...is-" Swallowing he rests his hands on Lotor's inner arms. "Is everything ok?" 

Lotor blinks, concentration evident on his face. It is kind of cute until he fixes his gaze on Lance and asks "What was that?" 

And even though the question sounds harsh, Lance can see clogs whirling inside the other's head, voice soft and calm in a way that shows how Lotor is only looking for confirmation. Smiling Lance takes a small step forward, his body now warmly snuggled against Lotor's. 

"That," he says as smoothly as he can. "was a kiss." Realization dawns over the other's face, a satisfied smirk settling across his lips. 

"Hmm," Lotor hums, letting one of his hands sneak beside Lance's arm and settle at the back of his waist. "And humans do this to be intimate?"

Lance tilts his head, feeling a blush coming over. "Uh...yes" 

Suddenly the moment feels much more important, their failed kiss only fueling the charge between them. As Lance watches the other leans towards him, his free hand rising and gently, _purposefully_ cupping his ear. Lance takes a sharp breath, his heart skipping a beat in excitement and realization slowly dawning.

_A kiss..._

It is absolutely thrilling to see Lotor like this, an almost a reverent look on his face, a soft uncharacteristic smile playing over his lips as he sensually trails fingers across the ridge of Lance's ear. 

Breaths getting tight Lance raises his own hand and making a point to show his every move, slowly reaches for Lotor's ear. A vulnerable expression passes through the other's face for a second, eyes opening and brows rising, only to be replaced by need. As Lance's fingertips connect with soft ears, Lotor's eyes fall shut, head tilting towards those warm fingers as his lips open with a soft unidentifiable noise. 

" _Oh..._ " Wonder and excitement rushes through Lance's veins, the open expression on the normally in control prince giving him a new surge of arousal. Before he can think twice, his fingers grab the other's ears, his free hand joining in as well, to pull the other into a hot kiss. A loud moan fills the space between them. Lotor's fingers curling and turning more desperate as Lance licks into his mouth, tongue hot and insistent while his fingers massage and explore the soft ears, his grip almost harsh. 

Feeling bold, Lance pulls on one of Lotor's ears, the other's body going stiff against him, a loud desperate moan soon following. "Lance!" Lotor whimpers, breaking the kiss to pant against Lance's neck, his claws grazing the other's ear. His whole body is shaking in Lance's embrace, and as he lets his fingers trace in lazy circles, Lotor raises his head, face flushed and that reverent, surprised look once again evident in his eyes. 

Lance gives him a smirk, fingers gently pulling the tip of the ears, causing Lotor to take a sharp breath, a new determination settling across his face as his eyes take in Lance's red lips. 

In a second Lance is being pulled closer, warm lips connecting to turn into a passionate wet kiss.

 

The first time it happens...it is cute.

\- 2 -

The second time... Lance doesn't even realize when it happens the second time.

At the moment, he just _cannot_ , for the love of universe, phantom why Kolivan is giving the stinky eye to Lotor.

Well...if this was a few months ago he could understand but since their first meeting everyone had come a long way to solidify their alliance and even though Lance wouldn't call Kolivan and Lotor best buds, they are, most of the time _civil_.

Or so he thought…

Leaning towards Lotor, Lance gives Kolivan a questioning look. "What is his problem?"

Lotor doesn't look phased but his eyes follow Lance's to take in the generally tense group of Blades of Marmora. "Nothing of concern" he concludes, calmly taking another spoon of his green goo. Only in mundane clothes the prince looks soft, almost vulnerable.

Lance sends him a look but chooses to drop it. It seems under control for now. Turning he takes in the other's body, eyes immediately focusing on the angry hickey at the side of his elegant neck. As memories come crashing down, Lance feels his cheeks growing hotter.

_There had not been much protest from Lotor as Lance trailed his lips down the other’s neck, only an excited moan as he tilted his head back and let Lance have his way. At this point they had grown accustomed to different ways of kissing in human and Galra culture, their lips and fingers in full knowledge._

_"Lance," Lotor moaned, voice hoarse and body trembling as the other guided his head back with a strong pull at his ear.  Lance trailed his lips down that long neck, sucking, licking as his fingers traced warm lines across Lotor's ears. It seemed too much for the other to maintain his higher functions but Lance loved this, loved exploring Lotor's body, finding different ways to reduce the prince into a warm mess._

_Excited, he gave a firm kiss across the other's neck and just because he could- he bit. The change was instate nous, with Lotor's body going stiff under him, muscles going taut as he arched his back, a loud moan falling from his lips. Encouraged, Lance gave another bite right next to the other, his lips sucking the area immediately to minimize the pain. This time a whimper fell from Lotor's lips, shaking fingers trailing through Lance's hair to push his head back._

_"Lance.." he panted, a dazed look clouding his eyes. As Lance took in the other’s expression, flushed cheeks and bitten lips, a burning hunger pooled at his stomach. Hand immediately reaching for both ears Lance pulled the prince into a passionate kiss._

Shivering Lance forces himself to focus, his eyes unable to turn away from the mark. And it was interesting to see Lotor uninclined to hide the angry bite which had earned them a few blushed cheeks (Keith and Allura), a shocked gasp (Coran), a suspiciously calm face (Shiro), a giant smile (Hunk), and a couple of wolf whistles (Matt and Pidge) but Lance supposed it meant nothing in their culture. Maybe he should have explained –

"You should take responsibility" Lance raises his head to look at the towering figure of Kolivan.

"What?"

Kolivan then turns his piercing gaze to Lotor. "This is not the right way and even though I don't hold any responsibility over you, Lotor, you must consider these actions"

As Lance looks between them, palms open and within the process of rising, in an attempt to pacify the situation, Lotor leans back on his chair, his masking smug smile settling across his lips. "I'm touched by your unwanted concern, but you are right, Kolivan, you hold _no_ responsibility over me."

And Lance had never seen a more polite _fuck you_ in his entire life.

Kolivan looks two shades angrier but without protest turns and hurdles out the rest of the Blades out of the kitchen.

"Uhhhh..." Lance turns to look at Lotor, whose expression has gone back to normal. "What was that?"

The other gives him a side glance and a teasing high eyebrow but continues to eat his breakfast. "Nothing of concern"

"No, no, no-no-no! Don't give me that! Something is wrong."

With an uncontrolled motion Lotor's fingers trace the angry hickey, a wistful look on his face. Then slowly he raises his eyes to lock his gaze with Lance. "With Galra, it is not customary to bite, especially give neck bites, unless the couple is in a...traditional relationship.”

“oh….”

“And it is frowned upon if it is presented openly"

" _Oh...."_

Lotor then smiles, a satisfied but teasing expression decorating his face. "Are you afraid?"

Lance can't really help his frown. "No, of course not!" Then halting he gives Lotor a questioning look. "But what was Kolivan talking about with taking responsibility?"

This time the smugness is definitely dialed up to 100. Moving from his chair, Lotor leans towards Lance's space, one of his hands settling on the boy's thigh while his nose trails behind his ear to stop at his neck.

"He meant-." Lotor whispers in a low voice.

The teasing touch, the seductive voice, the soft hairs brushing against his cheeks... all wreaking havoc inside Lance, only to explode in a final blow.

"You should take responsibility and fuck me thoroughly"

 

The second time it happens, Lance doesn’t even realize it … until he does.

 

\- 3 -

Third time it happens...

Well, by the third time you would _think_ Lance would be ready.

He isn’t…he _so_ isn’t…

But nor is Lotor, so it is okay.

 

“ _Huh…”_

A small contemplative voice pulls Lance out of the moment, his whimper dying on his lips as his eyes focus on his partner, soon noticing the curiosity and a bit of helplessness on Lotor's flushed face.

He is kneeling between Lance’s trembling open legs, long fingers already pulled and pushed at his pants to finally take off the fabric, exposing naked skin and a flushed erection.

"See something you like" Lance jokes, his tone trying to be flirty, as his heart beats nervously in his chest.

Lotor then raises his head, eyes linking with his lover. "I assumed…It is..." Turning his gaze back to Lance's erection, he tentatively reaches for it. "Round..." A fleeting touch at the tip, a clawed finger dragging down the length and a soft wondrous voice. "And smooth…"

Lance isn't sure if he is alive right now.

With a whimper he arches his back, eyes falling shut and teeth sinking into his lower lip. “ _Lotor!_ ” he gets out, voice hoarse with restrained arousal. “Don’t- _uh_..don’t tease…”

“ _Oh…_ ”

When he opens his eyes, Lance can recognize the satisfied understanding across the other’s face. Lotor looks ready for trying his best and when a second later his fingers form a circle around Lance’s cock, giving it a firm testing squeeze, Lance can’t say he is surprised, just- unprepared.

With a jerk he throws his head back, fingers pulling at the white sheets. “Yes! More,” he groans, legs opening further to allow his partner a better access. But… the rest never comes.

“Lotor, what-“

Then out of all things that can happen, Lance feels a tug at one of his balls, his hips jerking in surprise. Between his legs, Lotor looks very serious like he is trying to solve a mathematical problem that’s going to save the universe. Only difference is he has his fingers around Lance’s balls!

“How interesting…” he murmurs, giving both of them a tug, claws grazing the sensitive skin. Lance jerks, groans, and then promptly raises his arm to block the view. “Can you please not call my balls interesting?”

A pause, a rustle, then gentle hands are pulling his arm away, a warm clothed body settling across his naked one. “What would you have me call them instead?”

Up close Lance can clearly see the amusement in Lotor’s eyes, voice soft but teasing.  However he can’t help but relax against his body, arms slowly travelling around to pull his lover into an embrace. “You have too many clothes on,” Lance whispers, deflecting, his lips connecting with Lotor’s briefly.

At his words Lotor tenses up, his body pulling away and leaving Lance cold.

“It is different,” he warns, like Lance isn’t already up to news after Lotor’s wondrous look at his cock and balls. He knows he is pretty great, but he can’t be _that_ great!

Rising on his bent elbows, he gives the other an exasperated smile. “I got that part,” he teases, pulling one of his legs towards his stomach, only to trace it across Lotor’s bent knee, his torso and finally resting it on his shoulder, toes wiggling against Lotor’s sensitive ears.  “But didn’t we agree on _me_ fucking _you_ thoroughly?”

A sudden potent need flashes in the other’s eyes, claws almost tearing the clothes from his thighs.

“That we did…”

Even though the words sound in control, Lance can see the heat chipping away at the other, breaths soon turning into pants as once again Lotor envelopes Lance’s body, fingers reaching out to his ears as their lips collide in a passionate kiss.

Lance grabs onto Lotor’s clothes, his hips grinding against the other and desperate moans getting swallowed into the kiss. “Lotor, please, _just_ -“ Lance tries to push off the shirt of Lotor’s shoulders, his fingers shaking too much to have any effect.

Quick as always, the other puts some distance between them to work on the wrist buttons and then reaches down and pulls off the shirt in one swift motion. Before he can go on, Lance is onto him, fingers pulling on soft ears as his other hand travels across the naked skin, lips soon following its path. Lotor pants above him, head tilted and hips trembling with excitement. “Lance,” he breathes, his hands settling on Lance’s chest to push him away. “Patience…”

Lance can only argue through a whimper but that is enough for Lotor to reach down and give him a brief, harsh kiss, before making quick work of his pants. Settling on his elbows once again, Lance watches as Lotor opens up his pants then gets of the bed to let them pool at his feet.

And it is….

Purple… Of course, that was given.

But also…

Lance turns to his side, tilting his head as he takes in Lotor’s naked form.

“Uhhhhhhh…” he mutters, brows raised and voice going high in a tiny bit of panic.  Before he can ask any embarrassing questions like “What is that? Why would you have that? What the hell?” or worse _scream_ , Lotor is back on the bed, his hands cupping Lance’s ears. 

“Are you afraid?” he asks, voice soft as the question takes Lance back to a few hours ago, their bodies snuggled against the kitchen counter. In a few heart beats Lance realizes how strange this must be for Lotor as well.

Warmth blossoms in his chest, senses slowly picking up the gentle way Lotor’s fingers are tracing his ears, the doubt and the panic hiding in his normally controlled expression.

“I’m not afraid.” Lance reassures his lover, hand reaching up to playfully pull at one of Lotor’s ears. “Just…overwhelmed, I guess”

“Yes…” Lotor replies, a pained smile appearing on his lips. “If you want-” he suggests. “-we can stop.”

“No.”

It falls immediately from his lips, determination replacing panic as Lance realizes he should have known something like this would happen. Giving the other a quick peck, he rests against the pillows, his mouth shaping into an easy grin. “What kind of a lover would I be if I get scared from my partner’s genitalia? You know-“ he adds conversationally. “-they used to call me loverboy.”

Wide eyes and high brows finally reward him with a low chuckle. “Loverboy, hmm?” Lotor recites, amused as his hands are trailing up and down Lance’s thighs. “How _impressive_ …”

Lance bites his lip, then pulling his legs up, he places his feet on the bed, giving his lover a perfect all access open view. “Ah, now that is acceptable,” he pants. “You can call my balls or my anything impressive.”

This time Lotor rewards him with a quiet amused huff, his eyes turning fond as he lets his hands rest on the other’s bony knees. “I’ll be sure to remember…. _loverboy_ ”

Lance wiggles his eyebrows, body slowly relaxing against the sheets. “You do that.”

Then a smile settles across his lips. “Shall we?”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Ow-ow…ah- shit! Ok…wait”

“Lance stop wiggling! You are only making it worse.”

“How do you know?! It’s not you putting your dick into possibly the wrong hole. _You_ try playing jigsaw with alien genitalia!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Ok…wait…I think I got it…”

“Ah- _ah Lance!_ ”

“Yes? That is good?”

“Lance! _Yes_ , that is good! Now, stop wiggling and _move!_ ”

“Ok…ok…so bossy. It is just weird, you need no preparation.”

“ _Ah_! – what?”

“Normally you would need lube and a lot of careful opening maneuvers, and-“

“Lance.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and move”

“Right…Absolutely your highness!”

“ _Ah!_ Quiznak! You-ah! _Ah!_ You are in- _hah!_ insufferable!”

 “Mmmmm…you like me though.”

“ _Quiznak!_ Lance! Yes, yes, I do…”

“You look so good! God! You feel-”

“Lance, _ah-_ Lance, I need more… I need- Your fingers, just-just put them in”

“Like this? Towards the back?”

“Ah- _ah!_ Yes, _yes_ , right there! Don’t stop! _Lance_ , don’t st-“

“It’s fine, it’s fine. _Ah-_ ah- I got you…I got you. C’mon, Lotor, c’mon…”

“Ah- _hah!_ I’m almost there. I’m almost- _Lance!_ ”

“oh… _oh_ … I didn’t realize…you come from here… and it is _pink_. Huh, that is kinda cute!”

“Ah! Lance, stop- _ahh!_ Stop playing with it! Just- just keep your hand in! I’m- I’m- uh- _uhhhh!_ ”

“Oh wow! That is someth- Shit, ah! _Ah!_ You have a vicious grip, seriously- Ah fuck fuck _fuck!_ You- it’s just squeezing me so tight! _Ah_ \- _Lotor!_ Your-“

“Mmmmm…sorry…just stay still, it’ll relax in a few seconds…”

“No…no…it’s fine.. Ah- _ah!_ Quiznak! More than fine! Seriously how- it feels so good! I’ve never- You feel so good…“

“You are rambling.”

“Am I? _ah-_ Should I stop?”

“No…”

“Ah! Fuck! _Fuck!_ It’s squeezing me again! Shit…so tight! So- _ah!_ I think I might just come from this.”

“Mmmm….”

“So, uh..I gather, this is rhythmical”

“Yes..”

“And uhm..out of curiosity…how long will it last?”

“…5 to 10 minutes”

“Oh! _Wow!_ Ok…ok…That’s- that’s more than I expected”

“…. Is it alright?”

“Yes, yes! It’s really- it’s fine! Absolutely fine! I- oh! _Ah-_ I can feel another one coming-“

“Mmmm, yes…”

“Oh! _Oh!_ Fuck! _Fuck!_ _Lotor!_ Ah- you feel so good! You feel- ah! _Ahhhh!_ ”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Afterwards when the sweat is cooling of their skin, bodies still connected and trembling, Lotor pulls away from Lance’s neck, now decorated with several red bites and leans his forehead against his lover’s.

“Was it okay?” he pants, body hunched over and forming a warm cage around Lance.

Sighing in satisfaction, Lance reaches up, fingers running through Lotor’s sweaty hair to gently pull him down.

His lips touch a pointed ear, warm breath ghosting against the soft surface.

_A kiss…_

“It was…perfect.”

The third time it happens, they are not ready.

Still… they make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to try my hand in Sexual Comedy for some time now.  
> What better day to do it but the free day ^_^


End file.
